Ticker Saves the Day
by kirki101
Summary: Ticker has been pushed around for far too long!... Be that as it may, will he be able to detonate for the sake of his fallen Locust brothers? One-shot.


**My friend on xbox live didn't think I would post this. Who's laughing now, Warfighter? One-shot about an abused Ticker. Yes, I did mean to make Ticker sound like an incompetent creature. He talks about himself in the third-person, too. :)**

**_Disclaimer: All locust included in this work belong entirely to EpicGames. I own only the mindset of this Ticker._ **

* * *

><p>One-shot about an abused Ticker. Yes, I did mean to make Ticker sound like an incompetent creature. He talks about himself in the third-person, too.<p>

Ticker was so sick of hearing those same mocking grunts from his 'friend' Wretch. Wretch would bound around Ticker, telling Ticker how pathetic he was for not detonating his explosives when the General had commanded an assault. So what if Ticker didn't want to die? Ticker hadn't asked to become a walking bomb! If they wanted Ticker to explode on command, they should have installed a remote. If Ticker wanted to live, he had every right to.

At least, that's what Ticker told himself. Truth be told, Ticker was not taking a noble stand for the rights of tickers everywhere. Ticker was scared out of his wits. Ticker always imagined that in the time right before he exploded, he could feel his skin erupting into a billion tiny pieces. Ticker didn't want to be in any pieces except one. One cowardly and nervous piece. And what if Ticker survived the initial explosion by some wicked curse? Ticker would have to be killed by the boot of a human or infected locust brother. Ticker did not like boots at all! Ticker wanted to live!

That all changed on a particularly miserable night for Ticker. Wretch was snickering while Drone kicked him around and Kantus healed him to allow even more torture to befall Ticker. Ticker did not like that one bit. Ticker was getting angry. Ticker was going to rage if Ticker's locust brothers did not stop provoking Ticker-

Moments before Ticker reached his limits, the group heard General RAAM shouting, and they all lined up to defend against the attacking humans.

Chaos erupted all around Ticker. Ticker watched as Wretch and Grenadier Drone were killed and shot. As mean as they were to Ticker, they were the only friends Ticker had. Ticker had to at least try…

But what could Ticker do? All he was was a generic wild ticker manufactured with explosive ordinance. And he was faulty, for Myrrah's sake! Ticker was useless in real combat. Ticker knew this.

So Ticker did what he did best. Ticker slinked to the back to watch his family be slaughtered by cog gears. Ticker was sad.

As fire rained down on the locust Ticker had come to rely on, Ticker had an epiphany. What was Ticker's purpose? If Ticker wouldn't explode in the defense of his family, what use was Ticker to anyone? Was he even worth living for Ticker's own self? No, Ticker realized miserably. No he was not.

So Ticker shook off his tiny claws, and bounced from foot to foot in preparation for the destruction he was about to wreck. Ticker decided he would not stand idly by while his family was hunted into extinction. Ticker would try! If not for his family, then for Ticker's own self!

Ticker's remaining brothers watched in skeptical amazement as Ticker marched forward on the humans. Ticker was strong. Ticker was invulnerable. Ticker was-

Scared. He couldn't do it. Ticker had two options at this point. Run, and be killed by brothers, or stay and be killed by humans.

Ticker chose life. At the last moment before colliding with a cog gear with an incredulous smirk, Ticker veered to the left. The cog chuckled. "Where do you think you're going, little guy?"

Ticker wasn't little! Ticker was deadly sized!

With that, Ticker threw himself at the cog, oblivious to the big scary gun with a chainsaw the cog was carrying. Ticker had entered berserk mode. Ticker would prevail!

A final battle-cry escaped Ticker's mouth. "RAGE!" As Ticker allowed his natural instincts to regain control to the only firepower Ticker had.

The cog collapsed, a pained gasp escaped her lips. She looked up to see the eyes of a Boomer. "BOOM!" A grenade ripped out of the barrel of the boomshot as the cog crossed over from the land of the living.

As it turned out, the Locust did not prevail at that battle. RAAM was forced to fall back as the humans overpowered their defenses. Ticker had not had even a minor part in the battle. As usual.

Ticker was right about one thing, though. Ticker did feel his body erupting. But it was not painful for Ticker. Oh no, Ticker felt no pain. Ticker felt only satisfaction. Ticker had done the only thing he was capable of. And for that, he was proud.


End file.
